In Love With A Sadist
by Yamikyuu
Summary: To him, she was the love of his life. To her, a mere subject to play with. They were just friends even though he was her toy, right? Their twisted story.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Characters:**

**Elsword - Lord Knight - 16**

**Eve - Code: Nemesis - ?**

* * *

They were nothing more than friends. He chose to befriend her 3 years ago during the start of their supposedly endless journey to save their continent Elrios. They were in search of the El, a crystal that protected the huge continent and kept peace within the cities, towns and villages. He had taken the little queen out of her capsule, awakening her from her millenium slumber. She slapped him, a slap he'd never forget. Then the two had become friends after that slap.

He was bratty but he was a friendly brat. nothing else. She was emotionless, claiming to not have emotions, and elegant. Her ways of fighting, eating, everything was elegant, especially to him. She thought him as a friend, nothing more. He wasn't sure about his feelings for the Nasod Queen.

When they arrived in the village, more like town, of Elder, they soon changed, both of them. He may have still been a bit bratty but he was more calm and accepted any orders from anyone as long as he could understand why he had to do it. She was still emotionless but she had power to destroy everything, she had become more like a weapon, she was more dark. Everyone else started to back away from her, besides him, he would always be there for her.

He and her seemed to be close, that was what the rest all thought. Even the whitehead felt like he was closer to her than himself, the stalker whom wanted her codes to create a heavenly being, the ultimate nasod. She hated the whitehead of course, defeating him every time, no matter what condition she was in. Maybe that was what made her special, made her the Queen of the Nasods.

It was funny to him how she didn't follow the path to her happiness like him. She chose the power to make her stronger, instead of choosing to rebuild the Nasod race. He didn't want to learn magic or learn how to use two swords, instead he chose the simple path, improving in his one sword skills.

When they arrived to the place where they had met her, they had to defeat the being whom she created. She didn't care, the being was no longer in her control. She enjoyed defeating it. She had became cynical, something none of them could imagine happen to their comrade.

They all were nothing but her comrades, she knew every single one of them didn't care about her. She was just there to help them complete their mission. Such gold diggers.

They once again changed again when they arrived in Feita, a place completely taken by those disgusting demons. She pitied those demons, but they were complete fun for her, she could make them suffer, something she completely loved. She desired the suffering of others. Her code, Nemesis, was corrupted by her own cynical self.

He had become a handsome guy, capturing the hearts of two of their comrades. His sister teased him about it but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be her center of attention. He knew he had fallen for her, but she could never ever love him. There was no way, she was a Nasod plus she had changed completely since they met. He was just a normal human with sword skills, nothing more.

Once everyone noticed his feelings for her, they pitied him. He and they all knew she had been corrupted into a cynical and dark person, one whom no one could shake her heart or capture it at all. He never cared, as long as he could be with her, forever and ever.

She had become a sadist, a scary person that made her comrades shiver in fear. He didn't mind being tortured by her, he loved her too much. Even if she couldn't answer his feelings or even know about his feelings, he'd always be by her side. She was technically his master and he was her slave.

She helped them complete their mission, defeating the succubus mostly by herself, she had become too strong. Or it was just that they all were too weak. They should've all parted ways but he insisted for them all to return to the place they all started their journey and live there, together.

They all agreed besides her. She had no reason to be with them, she had given up with rebuilding or reviving her race. That was probably one reason she changed. Mostly because she may have felt different. No one knew, not even her. She forgotten why she had changed and she couldn't change back. She was now a sadist, desiring the suffering of others.

But she ended up choosing to live with them, but of course with a deal none of them would never forget.

* * *

**hello again senpais and kouhais c:**

**welp i trusted you will be on hiatus (watever the hell its spelled) for now until I feel like updating it :/**

**i'll continue writing Another Adventure, so i can have fun writing the ending :3**

**this story will be updated for sure when i have time because im enjoying this plot :)**

**i have no idea what the ending will be, high possibility of a sad ending because its fun to do that :D**

**ill try putting dialogue in the story during the next chapter owo**

**cya soon probably really early since i usually finish quickly c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Introducing New Characters:**

**Aisha - Elemental Master - 18**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam - 20**

* * *

_I'll join you guys if only you don't mind me torturing you guys. Don't worry, I won't kill you, my precious comrades..._

She smiled like the past as she said it, strange right? It was funny how they all accepted it. Elsword would always accepted it, the others, probably accepted for the sake of their friend or they were captivated by that smile, something that barely came from her. At least they couldn't die, right? But it still made them feel pain.

Every day she tortured someone different. Each torture was different per person. They accepted it, all just for him. Wasn't that really stupid? Or were they caring for him way too much?

"Elsword, I like you."

A certain grapehead confessed, they fought a lot back then. They still fought now, but not as much due to how much she fell for his handsome and more mature self.

"I know." He had replied to her. He couldn't accept her feelings, especially when she was stuck in his mind. She was his life and to her, he was just a toy, a _precious comrade_.

"I love you, Elsword.."

The ebony-haired woman, four years older than him, fell for him as well. But she seemed to have loved him a long time ago. When he promised to help her save her brother, Aren, which was Ran, the demon emperor. He comforted her when she couldn't save him, he had fled after being brutally beaten up by their sadistic friend.

"Thank you, Ara. I appreciate it." His answer to her. He couldn't accept these feelings for him either. She would always be stuck in his head, he loved her way too much.

When they started to notice his feelings for the Nasod, they knew no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to shake her heart. She had changed too much for him to get her to love him as much as he loved her.

"Elsword, it's your turn today."

Her voice broke his thought bubble, he had been thinking about the past way too much. He nodded to her, following her to her room. Her room was pretty normal, nothing evil was lurking. Her room was pink, a strange color for someone like her.

She pulled out her whip, one of her precious weapons to defeat those demons long ago. A weapon of destruction. She took off his shirt, touching his bare skin gently. She smiled, she couldn't wait to see streaks of red all over his beautiful skin. She handcuffed him, then dragged him to her bed.

He laid, stomach down. It had been at least a week since he was tortured, he always forgot how much pain was inflicted to him every week. She sat on him, smiling as she held her whip in her hand. "Let the torture begin." She licked her lips, a creepy smile was painted on her face.

She slashed his back with the whip, over and over. Streaks of red began to appear of his back, his skin was even more beautiful to her. He screamed in agony, she loved it. She loved his screams. They were a drug to her, she wanted to hear it more.

She playfully bit his neck, she heard a moan from him. Cute was all she could think about it. She continued to whip him, enjoying every scream that came from his mouth. They were beautiful, he was a perfect toy to her. If only she could hear it every day, she'd probably go crazy. But she couldn't forget the others whom she could torture.

He continued to scream, it was strange. Slowly, he was enjoying the pain she inflicted on him. He wanted her to continue whipping him, torturing him forever. _If only time could stop..._

She enjoyed his screams, he enjoyed the pain. A perfect match, if only she loved him like he loved her. After what seemed like centuries, she stopped whipping him. His back was completely red, even a scratch from anything could possibly make him bleed. She took off the handcuffs, then got off him.

He smiled at her like normal. She smiled back, but it was a scary smile. "See you next week."

He smiled, not leaving the room. She was confused, but she just ignored it. Then he pushed her onto her very own bed. She was on the bottom and he was on top.

"Is there something wrong with your system, Elsword?" She spoke.

He gazed into her eyes, her eyes were clouded with darkness. Then he placed his lips on hers. She looked at him, noticing his eyes were closed. He probably passed out, she thought. She rolled him off her, putting on his shirt for him. Then she carried him to the living room, onto the sofa.

She went back to her room, leaving him by himself on the sofa. She didn't care about kisses or anything. It didn't mean anything to her, she didn't give a fuck. She went to sleep, dreaming about how she should torture her next victim.

Two girls, the grapehead and the ebonyhead, sat next to him, watching him sleep so peacefully. They each knew about each other's feelings for the knight. They both knew they couldn't end up with him no matter what.

They slept next to him, smiling peacefully. This was the closest they could be to him. And they cherished it.

The next morning he woke up, seeing them next to him. He smiled, as he smelled food coming from the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo, Re-" He looked at who it was. It wasn't their elven comrade, but her.

"Eve?" She looked at him, smiling.

"Hello, Elsword. How was your slumber?"

"Good. What are you making?"

"Pancakes, sausages and eggs. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

She made him a platter of it, "The maple syrup's on the table."

He ate peacefully, it was delicious. When did she learn how to make this? Probably their elven friend taught her during one of her torture sessions, who knows?

Once she had finished making enough for extras, she left the kitchen and went back into her room. Moby and Remy, her two drones, were usually never with her. They were probably still asleep.

When he finally finished the platter of delicious food, the others had woken up, grabbing their plate of food. They all thought he had made it, besides their elven friend. Based on the taste, she knew it was her whom made it.

Once everyone finished their breakfast, she suddenly opened the door of her room.

"Aisha, Ara, it's your turn today."

Wasn't it a little early for their torture session?

* * *

**if i stop making this amusing enough for you guys, i blame my writing skills. im pretty much a horrible writer, welp thats wat i think c:**

**anyways questions for you guys to think are:**

**-why did she smile like the past when she made the deal?**

**-why were aisha and ara called for torture session so early? and why are they together?**

**anyways see you guys later :3**

**have fun reading this senpais and kouhais~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp here's another chapter since Alexzang really wanted an update ;3**

**so here's your update kouhais!**

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Introducing New Characters:**

**Rena - Grand Archer - ?**

* * *

"Aisha, Ara, it's your turn today."

_Wasn't it a bit too early for them?_ The redhead looked at Eve carefully. She wasn't showing any emotions at all. She was just using her normal pokerface, which would probably change into a sadistic smile once Aisha and Ara got inside.

Aisha and Ara quickly nodded and walked towards the Nasod queens's room. Once they got in, Eve slammed the door shut, leaving the others all quiet.

Suddenly screams from both Aisha and Ara came from the room. Those outside of the room were more frightened about it than normal. Weren't the screams a bit too loud today? Or is it just because both of them were both in the torture sessions? Elsword looked around and noticed something strange about Rena. She was pretty calm about it unlike the rest of the Elgang.

_Does Rena know something we don't know?_ Elsword kept his thoughts to himself because he might have made a wrong guess.**(A/N: my grammar is killing me T^T)**

They continued to hear countless screaming over and over that it seemed to be too much.

"Ar-Are they alright in there?" Elsword asked.

Rena smiled, "They're probably fine."

Add, Raven and Chung stared at Rena, astonished with her calmness.

After what had seemed to be an eternity, Aisha and Ara came out fully clothed and Eve was probably still in her room, doing whatever she usually did after a torture session.

"Are you okay, Ara, Aisha?" Elsword asked, concerned for the two of them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ara said, smiling.

The next morning, Elsword woke up to see Eve once again, making breakfast.

"H-hello Eve." Elsword said, stuttering a tiny bit.

"Hello Elsword, would you like some breakfast?" She was in the middle of flipping pancakes and eggs.

"Yes please." Elsword answered, smelling the delicious food.

"Here you go," she handed him a plate filled with the same things as yesterday. And doing the same thing as yesterday, she left after making enough for everyone.

The others all once again ate the breakfast she made, savoring every last bite. Rena then collected all the plates, cups, etc. She walked to the sink and placed it inside. The elf then started to wash the dishes when the silver-haired nasod came out of the room.

"Rena, it's your turn today."

Rena smiled, which was strange, then yelled, "Okay!"

She left the sink running and ran over to Eve's room. Raven stared at the now shut door then walked over to finish washing it.

Minutes later, the other heard screams by Rena over and over and over. Elsword continued to look at the others, Wait what? Ara and Aisha were acting just like Rena, calm.

_Is Rena, Ara and Aisha hiding something?_

* * *

**Welp sorry about the short chap since next chap will reveal something muahahahaha C:**

**but i wont be updating for awhile c:**

**cya soon and questions to think about:**

**-what's wrong wif ara, aisha and rena?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp I'm back with the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for C:**

**Gonna try making this as long as possible!**

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Introducing New Characters:**

**Raven - Blade Master - 27**

**Chung - Iron Paladin - 16**

**Add - Mastermind - 19**

* * *

Those outside continued to hear Rena's screams for what would seem to be an eternity. Slowly the screams began to die down and Rena came out of the room, smiling. Aisha and Ara ran over to her, whispering. Elsword tried to eavesdrop but it was utterly impossible. They were too quiet. After whispering for a while, the three girls left the living room/kitchen and went off to Rena's bedroom.

"Hey Chung, do you know what's wrong with them?" Elsword asked, extremely curious with the three girls' actions lately.

"Got no clue, how about you Raven?" Chung replied, shaking his head then looking towards the nasod hybrid.

"I don't know either. Perhaps the maniac knows?" Raven said, looking at a certain whitehead who was busy studying more about the Nasod race. His little creation, Apocalypse, was hanging around him, completely bored.

"First of all, I am not a maniac. I just want to create the greatest Nasod in the history of Elrios. Two, I have no idea. I don't care about anyone but the Nasod Queen's codes. By the way, brat, where's your sister? Wasn't she with us in Velder?" Add spoke while continuing to study.

Elsword sighed since no one knew anything about the girls being strange, "My sister is currently in Velder still, training the amateur Red Knights. She'll come visit sooner or later. Why are you asking, Add?"

Add just continued to look at his laptop with Apocalypse floating around, destroying minuscule particles in the air. "Hmm? Oh. Just wondering. Since that crazy lady always causes me trouble."

Chung smirked, "So no strange feelings for her eh Add?"

Add turned his head to face Chung, staring. Then he looked back to his laptop, continuing to press buttons to scroll down to continue reading. "There's nothing there to feel for that crazy lady."

The room got quiet after Add spoke as Chung and Raven were having a staring contest. Add was continuing to study and Apocalypse was still killing particles of dust in the air. Elsword continue to think about why Rena, Ara and Aisha were acting strange.

After five minutes of Chung and Raven having their staring contest, Rena, Aisha and Ara appeared into the living room. Elsword turned and saw them, "Oh you guys are done talking?"

Rena nodded in reply and she twirled strands of her hair, "Yeah, could we possibly talk to Chung and Raven? Add, Elsword and Apocalypse can enjoy themselves in the living room. I'll go ask Eve if she can make you two lunch."

Add tilted his head to face Rena, "Apocalypse is following you five. I can keep the brat busy."

"But Add-" Ara began to speak as Add interrupted her.

"No buts, fox girl. I want to hear your business, even if I'm not there. There must be a reason why you need the pikachu boy and my experiment." Add looked at Ara, intensely. The whitehead didn't seem to be in a good mood.

Aisha looked closely at Add then looked at Elsword and then at Rena. "Rena, just let Add listen. He doesn't seem like he's going to do anything bad. Besides if he does, we can just beat him up, right?" Aisha grinned while saying the last words.

"Fine. Add, you come with us. Elsword, you stay with Apocalypse. I'll ask Eve to make you a sandwich or something. Or you can ask her to make you something you'd like," Rena said, after sighing. She glanced at Ara and Ara gave her a quick nod.

Elsword looked at Rena who seemed pretty calm and she couldn't be read. He then thought about Eve making him food, then looked at the ground. He then faced Rena, "Fine. Should I ask her myself or you?"

Rena smiled, relieved that Elsword agreed to her requests. "I'll ask her. You can just sit tight."

Then Rena and the rest of the group left Elsword and Apocalypse, who was mentally crying to its master for leaving it all alone to continue destroying particles. They first went to Eve's room to fulfill the agreement as Rena knocked on Eve's door.

Eve opened the door, wearing at black nightgown as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Rena, yawning. "What is it, Rena? I was having a nap."

"Sorry about that, Eve. Could you possibly go make Elsword some food? I have some business with the others."

"About the thing, right? And sure, I can make him something."

"Yep, and thanks a lot Eve."

"You're welcome. And if you three," Eve stared and pointed at Raven, Chung and Add, "Tell Elsword anything. I will punish you," she finished, smiling darkly. Add, Chung and Raven started to shiver, "Y-yes ma'am."

Eve smiled, "Great! Now go on while I go male Els some food." She got out from the room, and walked off towards the living room.

"Now that that's all done... Let's go to my room again," Rena spoke in a serious tone. Raven, Chung and Add looked at each other then nodded at Rena. They all started to walk to Rena's bedroom and she opened the door, allowing them all in.

Her room walls were lime green and near the window was a bonsai plant in a clay pot. Raven and Add looked around, curious about the young elf's space. Chung, on the other hand, just looked at Rena,"So... what's wrong? Does this have anything to do with Eve lately?"

Ara smiled slightly, "Yes. It does have to do with her. Were you guessing?"

Chung replied, "Kind of. Though, you guys were screaming pretty loud and you all aren't even injured."

Add glanced at Chung, amused. "You sure are very observant for a pikachu. So spit it out already."

"Well..."

The door suddenly opened as Eve appeared, still in her black nightgown, with a tray of cookies and tea. She walked over the the window that was connected to a desk and placed the tray onto the desk. She then faced them and smiled brightly like a long time ago, "Let's talk about me."

* * *

**Too bad! You guys get another cliffhanger! ;3**

**Anyways Eve ish just jsndjdndosnsisn**

**Eve: Yami's gone crazy**

**Add tell them why aym really happy kinda c:**

**Add: apparently In Love With A Sadist(ILWAS for short) has about 900 views and 10 reviews.**

**yush and that means, its popular in my mind x3**

**And it's only been 3 chapters in, welp four now c:**

**Elsword: why am i alone QWQ**

**hey! you get adorable little apocalypse x:**

**Elsword: its not-**

**dun u dare say it?!**

**Elsword: its ugly :/**

**Add! use apocalypse Dx**

**Elsword: -gets killed by apocalypse-**

**anyways the next chapter which is the actual one is gonna come very very soon!**

**I've been typing it on my phone instead of computer since u can publish on phones too c:**

**Anyways cya!**

**and free breakfast by eve x3**


End file.
